


please don’t read this

by Angelred



Category: Chuck E. Cheese - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking, chuck e cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelred/pseuds/Angelred
Summary: Chuck E. Cheese makes you nut





	please don’t read this

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

It’s been a long day at Chuck E. Cheese’s. You’re tired and you’re really, REALLY horny. You need a release soon or you’ll ejaculate on the next kid that kicks you in the crotch. Luckily, the restaurant is closing and you’ll be the only one left. Once it closes you go to one of the machines and turn it on so it starts vibrating. You put your massive fucking cock™️ on it and start moaning as loud as you have ever.

“What do we have here?” You turn around. It’s Chuck E. He smirks. You blush.

“Aw, the little slut couldn’t hold back?” He holds your erect cock in his rat paw. “Guess we’ll have to punish you.”

He starts moving his paw around in circles, you begin to moan even more. You want this so badly. You need it. He starts pumping his paw, but then stops. You whine.

He smirks again, staring you in the eye.

“Daddy, please!”

“No Cummies for you.”

He turns you around and smacks your ass for eight hours

Once he’s done that, your mouse (or possibly rat) dominant daddy sucks your massive fucking cock™️ and you nut all over him, he forces you to slurp it up but he saves some in a big bowl

The next day, as you’re washing the chairs you see that on the menu in Chuck E.’s writing it says “NEW!! White Pizza Sauce!” You look over at him and he winks, you smile and blush, knowing youre forcing many people to eat your cum.

THE END


End file.
